


【授权翻译】Anathema 咒逐之人

by YTyuzhihan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YTyuzhihan/pseuds/YTyuzhihan
Summary: 有一个患痲风的人前来走向他跪拜，说：“主啊！如果你肯，必能使我洁净。”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [anathema.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474273) by [outpastthemoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpastthemoat/pseuds/outpastthemoat). 



> *题目咒逐之人，原文来自圣经新约《格林多前书》16:22“若有人不爱主，这人可诅可咒。主必要来！”（“If any man love not the Lord Jesus Christ, let him be Anathema Maranatha.” –King James Version）

 

 

       有一股黑暗正将他由内而外地烧灼；他感到自己被一点点燃烧殆尽，直到他体内不再有任何东西颤动作响，独留一颗小小的人类心脏在用力地跳动。

 

\--

 

       他见到的第一张脸便是Dean的。他躺在冰冷的水泥地上，Dean正弯腰俯视着他。Dean并没有碰到他。他的手悬在Castiel的肩上。

 

       “他没在愈合，”Dean说着，“Bobby，为什么他没在愈合？”

 

       “Dean，”他出声道，而当Dean没有看向他时他又抬高声音叫了一次。“Dean，”他说道，紧接着又是一声，直到Dean终于抬起了头。“对不起。”

 

       Dean正看着他，他正以一种很奇怪的，Castiel从未见过的表情看着他。然而Dean没有直视他；他反而是注视着Castiel的脸边，就好像他视野中的一切都变成了两层，而他看着的正是另一个站在他身边的Castiel。Dean并没有以看已逝之人的眼神看着他。Dean的视线直直地穿过了他，就好像他已经成了一个鬼魂。

 

       “你还活着，”Dean说道。他的视线仍旧穿过他，就仿佛他都不在这儿。就仿佛他不应该在这儿。

 

\--

 

       他的袖口上有血。他能感到血从他的手腕滴下。Dean带他穿过实验室的大厅，同他一起走过寂静的走廊，他的手紧挨着Castiel的手肘。他停了下来，Castiel不明白为什么，直到Dean把他带进了一个洗手间，然后将他领到一面破碎的镜子前，那上面满是灰尘。

 

       他在Castiel身旁踌躇了一刻，但接着他无力地挥了挥手，用它盖住了眼睛，叹了声气。

 

       “你就，”他开口，然后清了清喉咙。Dean的举动反射在镜子里，引起了Castiel的注意。Dean正在用手抹着脸，而Castiel入神地凝视着他的手指划过下巴边缘。“你就把自己弄干净吧。”Dean总算说道。他离开了，门随之关上。

 

       Castiel就靠在Dean放下他的地方；他俯在水池边，让身体下沉。有水正从附近的一处流出。他在周围寻找着源头。水正从墙角流下，在他脚下的地面汇成浅浅的水洼。他聆听着水滴坠落在瓷砖上发出的不规则的韵律。他凝视着这间仓库那布着裂痕，墙纸脱落的墙面。他的目光追随起那些裂口，它们直直地通往了天花板，然后穿了过去。他在镜中的倒影让他回过神来。他看着自己，鲜血沾在他的大衣领口和衬衫上。他的袖口上也有。

 

       他拉起了衬衫的下摆，把一个衣角沾湿，然后搓了一会儿他袖口上的血迹，但这徒劳无功。那血迹已经渗进了布料。他便给袖子蘸上更多水，却依旧没有用。他放下了衣角，然后又走回原来的地方，靠起墙，等到Dean回来。

 

       他注视着Castiel，紧接着他抓起Castiel的肩膀，把他撵回了水池边。“你都有没有好好看看你自己，Cas？”他这样问着，“你难道看不到——”

 

       “我看了，”Castiel争辩道。他用指腹贴着他的大衣，指尖捻上领子。“这洗不掉了，我的衣服。”他说道。他试着解释给没有明白的Dean听。“我的衣服都毁了。”

 

       Dean抽了一卷纸，沾湿了它们然后开始往Castiel脸上按。Castiel猛地避开了。“给我站好。”Dean说着。他没有看向Castiel，只是盯着他脸上深红的印记。Castiel可以从镜子的反射里看到他。他完全没有预料到这一幕，他不知道该做些什么。他感到自己在向后摇晃，就像是他的身体试图将他由此带离，从Dean用手猛烈地抹着Castiel的脸给予的湿润压力下带离。

 

       “你在干什——”他开口问，但Dean不愿看向他。他只是低垂着眼，看着他的嘴唇。

 

       “你这张该死的脸，Cas。”Dean说道。“你的脸。”他擦着Castiel的脸Castiel从镜子中注视着他这样做。他第一次好好打量起自己的脸，而这让他惊讶不已。他举起一只手，摸向Dean正在擦的他的脸颊。他的皮肤仍然起着泡，坑坑洼洼，红斑满布。血已经干了，但他的脸依旧鲜红，每当Dean的手碰到他，锋利的疼痛就如火烧般袭来。令人痛不欲生。

 

       “Dean，”他低声说。他伸手握住了Dean的手腕，Dean把他的手绕开，继续擦着。他在擦去Castiel下巴上的血迹，脖子一侧的，嘴唇上的，额头上的。“Dean，停下。Dean——”他把Dean的手从脸上打下。

 

       “这没用的，”Castiel说道，“你在做的事。”

 

       他没有料到Dean的手重新慢慢捧上了他的面颊，Dean的手指轻轻按在他的嘴角，按在他颚下的皮肤。Castiel从镜子里注视着他的手慢慢移动，一点一点地，触摸每一个烫出的泡。仿佛是第一次，他真正看清了他的脸。他正震悚地看着它。这真的是我吗？他想道。这真的就是我看上去的样子吗？这肯定就是Dean现在怎么看待他的了。这肯定就是Dean看到的了。

 

       Dean在喃喃着，Dean在说着什么，语气是那样愤怒而声音是那样的轻。“你都对自己做了些什么，Cas？你都做了些什么？”他的手指轻轻滑过Castiel的脸颊。Castiel能感到那漠然的手指触碰到每一块肿块，每一条凸起的疤痂，和那些半裂的皮肤。

 

       他弓起身子然后吐了Dean一鞋。

 

       他跪着，双手紧紧按在破碎的瓷砖上。他感到Dean的手轻轻落在他的颈后。他开始抬眼，想要开口。

 

       “不，”Dean在说，“别。别说什么。我现在都没法正眼看你了，就这样，别。”

 

       Castiel沉重地呼吸起来。

 

       “Cas，”他在说。“安静，”他在说。“你就闭上嘴听我说。就这一次，好好听我说。你休想插一句话。你今天死了一次。”他在说，“你死了。而你的确该死。”

 

       “起来。”Dean最终说道，继而拿开了他的手。Castiel注视着Dean的倒影把手在裤子后擦了擦。“我们得离开这儿。”

 

       当Dean将他从地上抬起时，时间似乎在颤动，他能感到自己被撕成了两半，变成两个俨然不同的生物。当他抬起头，看向自己身边，他看到了那个忽隐忽现的自己。那个人从阴影中迈步而来，安然落于他的身边；那个他曾在镜子里看到的人正静静地站在他身边，站在那现今是由无数碎片拼凑起的他身边。

 

       他被按下了诅咒的烙印。从上帝的荣光中，他被彻底驱逐了。

 

       他在镜中与Dean的目光相聚。Dean曾经从来没有以憎恨的眼神看过他。难怪这次有所不同了。

 

       Dean移开了目光。

 

       Dean没有再看向过他。

 

\--

 

       Dean去找Sam了。当他们回来时，Castiel看到了血，更多的血；Dean手上的血，他的手轻轻扣在Sam肩上；正缓慢地从Sam手上的纱布上淌下的血。Castiel无法不去看Sam手上的血。这是我的错，他不断地想着。这是我做的。

 

       Castiel在车上看着他自己的手。他的手背上有蹭裂的皮肤，他的手腕和掌心和指缝间都有。他不经意间用拇指揉起掌心的伤，而越碰它就越被那种皮肤裂开和被剥落的感触所吸引。

 

       他注意到了窗上若隐若现地映射出他的脸。这是我的惩罚，他想道，他一个人坐在车的后座上，而当他时不时瞟向后视镜，Dean也从未与他对视。他隐隐约约想着Dean会不会把车停在路的一边，然后打开车门说，下车。他想Dean会不会把车停在加油站，加满油之后就把他留在那里，独自一人站在停车场上，Dean会说，这就是你的终点站了。他满心感到的只有巨大的空虚。Dean要让他离开了。而他也应该这么做。

 

       他听到Sam和Dean在前座低声交谈。Dean瞥了一眼后视镜，但在Castiel能捕捉到他的目光前就移开了。他听见Dean低声问道，“他在干什么？”接着他听到了Sam在座位上转身的声音。Castiel闭上了眼睛。

 

       “他睡着了。”Sam轻声地说。他就这样一直闭着眼，直到Sam喃喃了句，“我们到了。”，直到Dean把车停在了屋后游廊里那辆Bobby的卡车边。

 

       Sam爬出了车。他走来打开了后排车门，注视着Castiel迈出腿来。Sam的目光中有着不曾改变的友善，这让Castiel无法面对他。

 

       当Dean打开后备箱，从里面拿出他的，Sam的和Bobby的背包时，Castiel站在了他身边，但他不让Castiel拿起任何一个包或是帮他搬进里屋。Dean把背带绕在他的肩上，把所有东西挂于一身，而Castiel只有走在他身后。

 

       他在门廊上犹豫着。他是不是也该走进去，还是——？他不知道。他觉得这该看Dean了。但他没法鼓起勇气去问Dean。直到最后，他干脆坐在了游廊的台阶上，直接避开了这个问题。

 

       过了一会儿他听到Dean问Bobby，“他去哪儿了？”，听到Bobby回答，“我想他还在外面吧。”

 

       Dean打开了门。“进来。”他说，然后Castiel便跟着他走了进去。

 

       他站在厨房的一角，看着Dean帮助Sam在餐桌边坐下，给Sam手上的伤又缝了几针。他是那样的小心，他一只手举着Sam颤抖的手掌，另一只手缓缓地穿着针。他是那样的小心，Castiel想。他对他爱的事物是那样的小心，待他们如同易碎的玻璃一般。他站在角落里，凝视着Bobby屋子天花板上的裂痕。有像大开着的伤口的裂痕，他发现自己在想着，还有像缝合了的裂痕。

 

       Dean没有看他。Dean绕着他走，就像Castiel不在那儿。他焦虑地想着自己是不是该动一动，是不是该别挡住Dean的道。但他依旧留在了原地，蹲在厨房的阴影里。他仍旧看着那一下下的缝针，直到Sam的手又被缝在了一起。直到Dean把威士忌浇在伤口上，直到Dean给Sam的手包了一条长长的纱布。当他做完了这些后，他抬起眼。他并不是在看着Castiel，但他的确是转向了他的方向。“好了，”Dean说着。是对他说吗？Castiel不确定。“该你了。”

 

       Dean握起了他的手腕，而Castiel跟他走着，直到他站在了浴室门前。然后他便站在了镜子前，然后他终于看清了自己。他的额头上有掀起的破皮，一路延向他左额和右太阳穴。他的眉梢上有个疱痕，而他的脸上满是，在他眼下柔软的皮肤上，在他的双颊，疮伤还一路沿下了他的脖颈。他的一面脸上龟裂了开来，皮肤破碎得如同一块生肉。

 

       Dean站在门外，问道，“你在里面还好吗？”Castiel没有说什么。他的注意力都在他的映照出的脸上。他的脸，正从镜子里反看向他。这是个怪物。他这样想着。这一定就是个怪物看上去的样子了。他本就是一个怪物，而现在他看上去也是了。但紧接着Dean打开了门，不发一言地闯了进来。他看见Castiel在摸他脸上的疱痕，随即他别开了视线。

 

       “该死的，”他说道，声音很轻。他的目光游离于任何一处，就是不落在Castiel的脸上。然后，他更轻声地说，“痛吗？”他问后便伸出手去碰Castiel手臂上的一道疤。

 

       Castiel权衡了一番平乏的痛楚与他自己的行为及带来的后果之间的轻重。“不。”他说道。

 

       Dean缩回了手，仿佛是被烫到了一样，然后离开了浴室。Castiel一个人站在那里。他不知道该做什么。随后Dean却又出现了。这次他在进门前先敲了门。他带来了几块粗布和纱布，几卷医用胶布和塑料瓶装的消毒液，以及一小叠干净的衣服。Castiel的目光聚在那些衣服上。那儿有一件干净的白色衬衫，一条干净的灰色运动裤，一双干净的白色袜子和内衣。

 

       Dean清了清喉咙。“我想，”他说着，“我想你得把它们清理一下。否则它们不但不会愈合，还会感染到。”

 

       “它们不会再愈合了。”他说道。

 

       “这是烧伤，Cas。”Dean说着，“是烧伤就会愈合的。拿着这个，把它贴在你脸上。”他往Castiel的手里塞了一块湿布。Dean没有看他。但他看着Castiel脸上的疱痕，一只手托着Castiel的下巴，将他的脑袋抬来抬去。那些疱痕就仿佛象征着他被由内而外地烧焦了一般。Dean用手指蘸了些烧伤膏，接着随他脸上的疱痕涂抹起来。他把药膏涂在Castiel额头的伤口上，又往Castiel的脸颊上抹了一层薄薄的药膏。那些烧伤是他所受的所有伤中最严重的，它们覆盖了他的整张脸。当他的脸都被涂好了药，Dean一声不吭地把那盒药膏递给他，然后Castiel便涂向那些在他自己的手臂上，胸前和腿上的疱痕上。之后Dean拿回了药膏。

 

       “转过身。”Dean说道。

 

       他用小刀裁掉了Castiel的领带，接着解开了他的衬衫。当Dean脱下他的衬衫时，有些布料粘在了他背后和胸前的烧伤上；而当他脱下他血迹斑斑的衣服时，他发现那些疱痕覆盖了全身。在他双臂上，在他胸膛上，在他的腹下，他的大腿内侧，他的小腿和他的脚背。当他转过自己的手臂，他能感到那些在他背上，在他身侧的疱痕。Dean注视着他裸露的双臂双腿和全身。“别去碰，Cas，”Dean不断说，“别去碰。”Dean把每一块疱痕都清理了。他把最严重的用棉布和纱布包扎了起来。

 

       Dean打开一瓶镇痛药，摇了几片药出来。他从Castiel手里接过那些粗布，然后把药片给了他。“拿好。”Dean说。

 

       他略有退缩地看着那些药片。“Dean——”他开口。

 

       “拿好它们。”Dean说道。这是一个命令。而当Castiel把药塞进嘴里然后干吞了它们的时候，他也没有看着。

 

       Dean转身，手扶在了浴室门上。他张开了嘴似乎要说什么，但接着又闭上了。“你绝不能再那样做了，”他说着，“你听到我说的了吗，Castiel？你绝对不能再做出那种事了。”

 

       Castiel闭上了眼睛，等待着。

 

       但Dean说的却是，“你那时都停止呼吸了。我知道的，我确认了。你停止呼吸了。你死了。”Castiel听到他的声音逐渐破碎起来。他的话透过那破碎的声音传来，那声音像延冰面裂开的缝隙一样散布着。我该死的，他想着。我不该活下来的。我不该在这里的。

 

       “你该死的。”Dean说着。他的声音听上去颇不可思议。那天夜晚，Castiel耳边萦绕的也还全是Dean的声音。“你是该死掉的。但你还活着。”

 

\--

 

       Bobby准备了四个人的晚餐。Dean在Castiel面前的盘子里盛了食物。Sam向他稍稍点头，走向了桌子另一面。是我活该，Castiel这样想道。是我活该被憎恨。他这样告诉自己。是我活该。他一遍又一遍地这样想道，每当Dean一言不发地把手伸到他身旁去够到盐瓶时，每当Sam站起身走向厨房，从Castiel上方递给了Bobby一个盘子时，他都想着。在我做了所有那些事之后，是我活该。

 

       他们坐着，一片寂静。Dean又给他盛了几块意大利面，但他没有吃掉。他不肯抬起头。他不肯抬头看向他们任何一个人。

 

       “我能失陪一下吗？”他终于问道。

 

       “不。”Dean头也没抬地回答道。

 

       “我不饿。”

 

       Dean放下了叉子然后抬头。“我不管，”Dean神色危险地说着，“你还没有吃什么。”

 

       “我不想吃。”他说道。

 

       “不行，该死的，”Dean说着一拳砸进了桌子里。

 

       他伸回手时满手裂得都是血，Castiel想都没想就伸手过去，但是Dean避开了。他不肯让Castiel碰他的手。

 

       “别碰我，”Dean说。

 

       他小心翼翼地将手扶在Dean肩上。Dean赶忙弹开，快得让他都没时间畏缩。“不要碰我。”他说。

 

       Castiel感到怒气涌上胸口。“Dean，我——”

 

       Dean将手握在胸前。他站了起来，走路时撞到了桌脚，还碰倒了盘子和玻璃杯。“我现在还不能面对你，”Dean说，“我就是还不能。我都不能看着你，见鬼的——”

 

       “你怎么了吗？”Bobby终于发声了。

 

       Dean用手抹了抹下巴。“没什么，”Dean轻声回道，“没什么，好吧？没怎么。”Dean说道。他说这话的样子就好像这便是事实了，而这也就变成了事实。

 

\--

 

       他让Bobby把他带到了废品回收场的边界。Dean抬头看向他，像是一只狗听到门外有陌生声音那般。“你要去哪里？”他问道。

 

       “你们需要保护措施，”Castiel说，“如果我在这里的话。那些天使会来追杀我的。我可以布好些符咒。”

 

       Dean转过头看向Bobby。

 

       “你决定吧，孩子。”Bobby说着，并没有回避他的眼神。

 

       “我也可以离开。”Castiel说。但Dean和Bobby都没有看向他。

 

       Bobby带他走出了回收场。他身上带了把小刀。Dean跟随他们一起走了出去，他站在门廊上，凝视着傍晚时周围事物的黑影。

 

       Bobby说，“你不必这样做。”

 

       他鼓起所有的底气回答，“我需要这样做。”他的皮肤将随着他割下的每一刀裂开，他试着为此做好准备，但他没能忍住：他叫出了声。霎时他感到了羞愧，他闭起眼睛等着他的叫声消失。他们需要被保护不受他的行为所带来的后果伤害。

 

       Dean没有跑过来。Dean没有说，你在伤害你自己，停下，停下。Dean仍旧待在后面，只是说了，“如果你们需要我的话，我就呆在这儿。”

 

       他拿起了小刀，用它的锋边划下自己的皮肤。他孤立在夜晚的凉风中，汗珠从额上滑下，流下他的面颊，他握紧了拳，等着流出的鲜血慢慢变细流干。他往下目视着他的血液流淌，手指伸进那仍旧温热的，粘稠的血滩里，然后在Bobby家的每扇灰迹斑斑的窗上涂抹起来。他在每一框窗上涂了一个符咒，而他每新割一刀，他便用一条罪过命名：这条在他掌心的割痕是Sam的。每新添在手臂上的一道他都以那些他曾杀害的人们名之。

 

       Dean跟随他走回里屋，帮他包扎了手。Dean用布缠好他的双手，然后让Castiel要换的时候告诉他。Castiel注视着Dean的手用纱布一层层地包裹他的手掌。他想他宁愿死也不会让Dean为他再这样做了。

 

\--

 

       他一直在以为，但其实也没有真正考虑过；他一直以为Dean会想把他关在安全屋里。而现在Castiel却是坐在了沙发上，Sam陷进了一把躺椅里，Dean和Bobby在来来回回地上楼下楼，把蒙着灰的毯子，一股樟脑球和淡了的香水味的棉被和各种枕头，充气床垫搬上来。Dean捧给他了一堆毯子和一个枕头。

 

       “你就在这睡，”Dean说道，“我会睡地板。Sam睡充气床垫。”

 

       Castiel说，“我不该在这儿的。把我关进安全屋吧。”

 

       Dean冷冷一笑。“哦不，你不会去哪儿的。我就需要你待在这儿，所以我能看好你的一举一动。你和Sam都是。”他说道。

 

       Castiel在夜晚某时醒了过来。月光透过窗帘照进屋里，他能清楚地看到，Dean睡在地上的一叠棉毯上。他蜷在沙发和充气床垫之间，一只手靠在沙发边，轻轻地碰到了Castiel的被子，另一只手伸往Sam的方向。

 

\--

 

       他的指甲下也有疱伤。那肯定就是他的指甲开始变得又脆又软的原因了。它们会先变蓝，接着变黑，随后他的指甲就会一个接一个地脱落；先是他无名指上的，再是拇指上的，然后是剩下的。他的脸上依旧布满疱印，皮肤破碎而伤痕累累。他的皮肤肿了起来。他手指边的烧伤使得他的双手变得又酸又胀。

 

       他在日复一日地破碎。有时他想，他是不是可以直接拉下他的皮肤，然后会在之下发现有一张崭新的脸。

 

       他总是不假思索地触碰自己的面颊，触碰他嘴边的那些溃疡，拨弄他眼下的那些伤疤。

 

       “别去瞎碰，”Dean发火了，“你会把它弄得更糟。”

 

       但似乎他就是不能不去碰。他总是去揭那些结的痂，总是会心不在焉地去抓他臂上手上那些半愈合的疤，总是去抠那些他嘴边眼下的伤。Dean有一次发现他在这样做，然后一把抓住他的手。Castiel的垂下眼睛，盯着Dean那粗糙的手掌紧紧握住他的手腕，盯着Dean那布满老茧的手指按在他的脉搏上。

 

       “停下，”Dean近乎愤怒地说道，“给我停下。如果你总是去瞎碰它永远都不会好起来的。”

 

       Castiel就耸了耸肩。它已经变得更糟了，它是不会好起来的。“行吧。”他嘟囔着。他悄悄脱离Dean的抓握，直到Dean放手。他放开了Castiel的手腕，一副不知所措的样子。

 

       “好吧，”Dean说，好像是说给自己听的一样，“好吧。”他不说话了。Dean正注视着他，但没有看向他的双眼，而是盯着他的脸上。“怎么了？”Castiel问道。

 

       Dean抬手抹了抹脸。“没什么，”Dean说，“什么事都没有。”

 

       在楼梯转角处的墙上挂着一面镜子。每当Castiel经过时，他总会在那面镜子前停下。如果那时没人在看着他，他就会在那儿打量起自己。

 

       他脸上的毛发开始生长了，而那些毛发蹭在他疱痕遍布的皮肤上其实很疼，但他又不能刮掉它们。他擦脸时都很疼，往脸上抹烧伤膏时也很疼。

 

       他可以看到那些疱疮一点点长成伤疤的组织，满脸坑坑洼洼的。他彻底毁容了。现在他是畸形的，如同从噩梦中生长出的生物一样。Dean看着他时，Castiel不知道他会看到的是什么。但他能够想象到。他能感到自己正无处不在地碎裂着，怒张的红色痕迹在他的臂上腿上胸前肆虐生长。有时他想，他的皮肤会不会直接熔化掉落，留下一滩无力的骨头和鲜血慢慢渗进地里。

 

       我一辈子都将是这幅样子了，他想着。这并不是他真正的脸，但这将是他会永远披着的样子，而这样一来每个遇见他的人都能知道他做过些什么。

 

       有一天Dean发现他在盯着镜子里的自己了。平常他会直接与Castiel擦肩而过，但这次他却停了下来。“你没事吧？”

 

       “我看上去再也不一样了。”

 

       Dean突然就看向了他，而Castiel宁愿他不这么做。他真希望自己一开始便能死去，而且不仅仅是从这个世界逝去，而是什么都不剩，化为虚无，独留巨大的空寂。这样的话就再也没有人得看到他了。就再也没有人得看到这幅样子了。

 

       “是不了，”Dean说，“至少对我来说，你不一样了。”

 

       他从不确认自己该怎么对待Dean的评价。他曾试想过，Dean是更认为他是一个怪物呢，还是一个与人相近的东西；会不会是一个，虽然不是人类，但却又与Dean本身并无太大差别的人。他有时会想Dean也没有总是以看怪物的眼神看待他的。他想，Dean有时看他的样子，就好像他能看见在Castiel身上那些连他自己都看不见的品质。

 

       Castiel记得所有Dean的眼神。他将它们保存在自己的记忆中，一个个地翻阅它们。这个是在表示喜爱。这个眼神的意思是快滚开。他尤其记得Dean的一个眼神。Dean曾这样看过他一次，而Castiel能发誓那是代表着自豪。就好像能见到他在他身边，他会十分高兴。

 

       又或者其实Dean看到的一直都是他现在这幅样子。所以也许这就是为什么他毫不关心他了。这便是他的惩罚了。他的惩罚便是需要永远与一个憎恨他的人生活在一起。

 

       那天晚上Castiel坐起身来，他醒着，眼睛一眨也不眨，继而感到脸上变得湿润。他只是想着，为什么你不能爱我？我身上到底有什么不对，你就是一点都不能在乎我？

 

       当他回过神来，他得面对现实。当然Dean不会在乎了，当然Dean不能在乎了。如果在他做了那些可怕的事之前Dean都对他毫无感情，那现在就更无可能了。不论Dean也许曾经对他有过怎样的喜爱，他都已经亲手抹去了，就像擦去一个视线中的污点那般。

 

\--

 

       Castiel在屋中游荡，如同一只不受欢迎的鬼魂。有时他想，自己也许就会这样彻底消失；他会留下一股烧焦的肉味，他会成为别人眼中消逝的一缕轻烟。大多数时间，他都是没人看管的，因此他能够安安详详地一个人游荡。

 

       Sam会坐在台阶上，挠着自己的掌心，揪着那些缝上的线头。Sam会将视线越过Castiel的肩然后突然浑身僵住，只有他的眼珠还在移动。Sam本身也可以说是一个鬼魂了；他是唯一一个能够看着Castiel仿佛他心里还有好的一面的人。

 

       “有时，”Sam会对他说，“有时我不知道什么是真实的了。有时我会害怕自己其实都没有真的身处此地。”

 

       Castiel闻到了烟味，他还闻到了烧干的油味。他想他明白Sam的意思。“有时我也会这么想。”他说道。

 

       有时当他们以为他不在的时候，他们会讨论到他。就好像他真的成为了一个鬼魂，就好像他是一个鬼宅里的什么东西，一个需要被抓捕起来，搬到光天化日之下的幽灵，一个需要被撒上盐泼上油烧掉的东西。

 

       他有次听到他们的讨论。是Dean在对Bobby说。

 

       Dean在说着，“该死的，Bobby，我们得做些什么，带他去见个医生或者什么的。”

 

       “Dean，”Bobby在说着，“有时你做了你能做的，但有些伤就是永远都愈合不了了。而你只能坦然相对，不然它会让你受一辈子煎熬。他是永远也变不回你记得的模样了。”

 

       “是啊，”Dean终于说道，“是啊，我也知道的。但我就是——”Dean用手覆上他的脸，“万一他一辈子都是那副样子怎么办？”

 

\--

 

       Dean一直不与他对视，但每当Castiel带着手上一道流血的伤口走向他时，他都会接过Castiel的手臂，把它放在自己的腿上。他会用酒精棉擦去涌出的血，再把抗菌药膏涂在伤口上，用纱布包扎好或是盖好。Dean会几周都不去管他，之后再在一个早晨把Castiel拉到一边，拆掉那些盖住Castiel脸上疱痕的纱布。他会一点点地检查那些疱痕，擦洗掉流出的脓液，再在上面盖上干净的新纱布。

 

       他浑身都痛，由内而外都痛，甚至痛进了骨头里。即使没有任何地方在流血，他也会走向Dean，他也不知道为什么。他都不确定Dean会不会再看他一眼。但Dean会放下他手上的工具，将他的手指按在Castiel的脉搏间，问他哪里痛。

 

       “你身上没有问题。”Dean这样说道。Castiel听后感到心下一沉。

 

       “我需要包些绷带。”他说道，“原本的都掉下来了。”

 

       “好，”Dean说着，他慢慢用破布擦好手，擦去手指上的汽油与灰尘。“好。”他留下了摊了一车间的车碎片，和零零散散放了一地的工具。他带着Castiel去了厨房。他在每个Castiel指向的地方卷上了绷带。

 

       “这里也要？”他问道。

 

       “是的，”Castiel指着每一块Dean碰到的皮肤。“那里很痛。那里。那里。还有那里。”

 

       他与Dean一同坐在餐桌旁，就好像他从来都是与Dean这般靠近。就几乎像什么事都没有发生过，一切都还是与以前一样。Castiel阖上了眼睛，他用自己的全身心爱着这一时刻。当他睁开眼时，Dean正看着他。这感觉就像是梦醒后重重地跌回了现实。

 

       他刚刚一直在微笑，他的笑由此僵在了嘴角的伤上。他褪去了笑容，因为Dean在盯着他。他没有与他对视，只是在盯着他的脸上。Dean从未这样看过他。不然Castiel是会知道的。

 

       “怎么了？”Castiel问。

 

       “我说了什么好笑的事吗？”

 

       “没有。”

 

       “我肯定说了。你刚刚在笑。”

 

       Castiel局促地在椅子上动了动。他不安地耸了耸肩。“我很抱歉。”

 

       “不，我只是想——”Dean叹了口气，“我只是想说，”他轻声地说着，“我只是想说这样很好。你在笑了。”

 

       深深的痛苦使得Castiel闭上了眼睛。是我活该，Castiel这样想道。这太痛苦了，而这确实我应得的。就如每一天，普罗米修斯都会在双眼被鹰的利爪挖出的那一刻醒来。这就是对他的惩罚。

 

       那天晚上他醒了过来，而一片黑暗中，Dean正站在他身边。Dean弯下了身子。Castiel能感到他的呼吸轻轻喷在他的脸上。而Dean爬上了沙发，爬到了他身边。他将手臂环过他的胸膛，把头靠在Castiel头边。

 

       Castiel什么都没有说。但Dean一直在说话，一直在他耳边低声地喃喃着。他说着，你那时死了，Cas。你死了，我真的很对不起你。

 

\--

 

       有时他试图交谈，但似乎不论他说什么都能刺激到Dean。有时他走进一间房间，而Dean会抬头看到他就离开。就像那样，就像Dean都不能忍受与他呆在同一间屋子里。这不是我想要的，他绝望地想着。这样不行，我不能像这样活下去。

 

       他不能治好Sam。他不能弥补他的过错。如果他要继续生活，他不能像这样活下去。

 

       他等待着。他知道那即将来临了，而他脑海里想的都是那终究来临时他会怎么做。钱，他想着，食物，衣服，住处。如果他打算继续生活，如果他打算靠自己活下去，他会需要所有这些东西。奇怪的是，他似乎并没有因此感到惊慌失措。因为隐隐约约地，他早已接受了现实：当Dean让他离开后，他会需要有一份自己的计划。但他现在更关心的是Dean让他离开这个部分。他等待着。当他听到门外的脚步声时，他会觉得那一定是Dean，是Dean站在门框下，说着他是时候该离开了。

 

       他能被允许留在这里一段时间已经是给了他相当的宽容了。而他也索取的够多了。如果他留下，他将得接受一辈子的Dean撇来的眼神，那些眼神说着，你变了。你不再是原本的那个你了。你不再是我以为的那个你了。

 

       那我可以直接走人。他大胆地臆想着。就让我在他叫我走之前直接离开吧。在我索取了太多之前，直接离开。

 

       他没有钱。他没有一个钱包或是身份证或是行李袋。到最后，他的计划是直接半夜溜出房子，背些衣服，带瓶从Bobby的冰箱里拿的水，然后开始行走。他认为这样对所有人都会不那么尴尬。没有再见，也没有那些并非真心想让他留下来再恢复一段时间的劝阻。他心底清楚地知道该恢复的都已经恢复了。当他触摸脸上的伤时，他能感到他们已经紧实得皱起。当他在镜子前试着微笑时，他的伤疤都会被不舒服地扯起。

 

       我会去乞讨，他想。毕竟，这是几个世纪来咒逐之人*都会做的事情，去到处寻找食物残余。

 

       那天晚上他在藏书室的一片黑暗中睁开了眼。Sam睡得正香，Dean不在那里。Castiel听见了楼上浴室里磁带播放的声音。他跨过了Sam的床垫，穿过了厨房。他打开冰箱门拿了一瓶水，坐在地板上系好他唯一一双鞋的鞋带，那是Dean的一双旧工靴。他缓缓地打开门，然后尽他可能轻轻地关上了门。

 

       Dean坐在门廊边。他抬起了头但没有转过身来。“我恨你。”他说道。Castiel站在了门边，没有动。

 

       “我知道。”他说。

 

       “你就打算这样一走了之，”Dean说着，“你都不想说再见。你总是这样。我都不知道为什么我还想来阻止你。”他笑了起来，那声音很吓人。Castiel不禁瑟缩了一下。“天啊，”Dean说着，“你他妈肯定是恨透我了。我想我都不会怪你。因为即使我做了那样的事，我还是把你硬拉了回来，还对你一直视而不见。”

 

       “我不恨你。”Castiel慢慢地说道。

 

       “我原以为你是爱我的。”Dean说。

 

       Castiel感到一股预料之外的怒意涌了上来。它涌上了他的双臂和双腿，充斥着他身体的每一个角落。他慢慢攥起了拳头，肩上的肌肉也绷紧了。Dean触及到了Castiel都不曾知道能被触及的地方。

 

       “你不需要知道这个。” 

 

       “哦那好，那这是我知道的：我爱过你，而我以为你也爱着我。而这都不是真的，这从来都不是真的。”Dean开始大笑，但也许他是在流泪。那是一声微弱的声音，比Castiel想象中的要小很多。那是Dean终于崩溃的声音。

 

       “你不爱我。你恨我。”

 

       “我从没有那个意思。”

 

       “你有的，即使在我做了那些事之前，你就从不在意。即使我还是好的的时候，你那时就没有在乎过我。如果我死了你也是不会在乎的。”Castiel语气平板地陈述着。“实际上，我相信你可能会更想要那样。”

 

       Dean坐在门廊的台阶上，他的身影是那样的僵硬。他的手紧紧抓着栏杆，紧得连Castiel都几乎能看见栏杆破碎的样子。“你就是这么想的吗？真的吗，Cas？我 **是** 会在乎的。”Dean说着，他的声音几乎轻得让Castiel听不见，“你怎么能这样做？你怎么能这样想我？”

 

       “我不知道。”

 

       “我只是不知道怎么做。”Dean说。

 

       “怎么做什么？”

 

       “怎么告诉你，”他说，“怎么让你知道。我不知道怎么帮助你。我不知道该怎么说给你听。我不知道该些说什么。”

 

       他看着Dean，看见他是那样冷峻的样子，Castiel没敢期望什么。但接着Dean低下了头，Castiel便看见了。他看见了Dean的面具在裂开，裂痕散布在他的眼角嘴边。Castiel一直看着那些碎裂的地方。Castiel能听见他的每一声不均匀的呼吸，每一声。

 

       “不要看着我。”Dean说。

 

       “为什么不？”

 

       Dean发出了一声像是抽泣的声音，又或是笑声。“因为我在哭。”

 

       “为什么我不能看你哭？”

 

       “上帝啊，Cas。不就是不。别看了。”

 

       “你就从未看过我，”Castiel说，“你从未看过我，即使我需要你的时候。你根本无法忍受看着我的样子。别再装作什么事也没有了。”

 

       然后便是一片寂静，只有Dean深深吸气的声音。“为什么你没有来找我？”Dean终于问道，“为什么你没有说什么？为什么你没有告诉我你是这样想的？”

 

       他们终究还是迎来了那个糟糕的真相，那真相苍白而直接得可怕。“因为你是不会在乎的。”

 

       “当你死的时候——”Dean开口道，接着停了下来。他把脸埋在了手里，透过指缝呼吸着。他的声音一直哽住。“当那时你死的时候，我真的很抱歉，你死了而我真的很对不起你。我想我会永远因为你死了而自责。我会永远都想要把你找回来。”

 

       “为什么你会这样想？”

 

       “因为我在乎，行吗？我说那话的时候不是真心的，我不是真的想要你死的。”Dean说着。“我对天发誓，我从未想要你死去。我从没这样想过。我那时不是真心的，那些话都不是真心的。”他放下了举在脸上的手，而Castiel便能看见了。他看见了Dean的眼睛变得柔软而湿润，接着Castiel不由自主地走向了他。他坐在了Dean身边的那级台阶上，然后把手搭在Dean的肩上。

 

       “别哭了，”Castiel无助地说着，“请不要哭了。”

 

       “我那时候想让你死都还记着我恨你。我想让你带着那样的念头死去。我想让你以为这是你应得的，以为我永远都不会原谅你。我想要让你痛苦受罪，你怎么可能还会原谅我？”

 

       “我应该受罪的。”Castiel说，“天父在上，这即是为何我会在此。”

 

       “他本可以带走你的。他本来可以让你就死在那儿的。但他把你带回给了我。”Dean说道，“所以你瞧，你说的是不对的。”

 

       “上帝并不关心这些。上帝憎恨于我。或者，你也是。你也是想让我死的，而我也应该就那样死去。”

 

       “不，”Dean说着，“不。”

 

       “我永远都不会和原来一样了。我变了。在我做了那些事后我就彻底回不去了。”

 

       “没有关系的，”Dean说着，“你仍然是我最好的朋友。”

 

       他闭上了眼睛。当他再次睁开眼时，Dean正看着他：不是以那种严酷的，愤怒的眼神看着他。Dean从没有这样看过他。Dean的眼神从没有像是这样，像是他是Dean不可失去的一样东西。Dean直直地注视着他的眼睛，而这让Castiel承受不了。他想避开视线但Dean没有让他那样做。Dean托住了他毁掉的面孔，让他们的额头相抵。Dean低下头，将他的唇印在Castiel脸上的伤疤上。隔着层层的死皮和疤痂，Castiel几乎都感觉不到，但Dean依旧还是吻了他。Dean吻着他唇上那疱痕撕开的伤口，Dean吻着他嘴边的伤疤，Dean吻着Castiel额头上破裂的皮肤，就好像那儿根本就没有那些伤。就好像它们根本没有关系。

 

       就好像Dean可以透过那些裂口看进Castiel的内心，看见他心中那勉强可以称为灵魂的东西。“我会一直喜欢你的，”他的唇贴在Castiel的鬓边。“不论如何，我都会一直喜欢你的。”

 

       Castiel试着转过头，但Dean仍靠近了过来。“我是个怪物。”

 

       “不，你不是。”

 

       “我是一个坏人。”Castiel提醒着他，“我永远也成为不了好人了。”

 

       “你不坏。你只是这么想的，但你并不是。”

 

       “你怎么能知道？”

 

       “没人会比你更恨你自己了。”Dean说着，“相信我，我知道。”Castiel记起了曾经他在地狱里找到的那个灵魂。接着他想Dean是真的知道的，他是完全了解那种感受的。“我了解你。我不怕你黑暗的一面。不管那是什么，我都能接受。”

 

       “你说不准的。”Castiel对他说，“你不知道我接下来也许会做出什么。我会变得更糟糕而你都不会在乎来不来阻止我——”

 

       Dean注视着他。他看着满脸伤痕的Castiel，看着他皮肤上的裂口和底下显出的皮肉。Dean用手指抚过Castiel脸上的伤。“我会的，”Dean说道，“我向你保证。我会的。”

 

 

 

*原文leper，直译为麻风病人，也意指被蔑视，被唯恐避之不及的人。

 


End file.
